


母親

by 404SCD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Oliver, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404SCD/pseuds/404SCD
Summary: CP:JOP分級：R18*小媽文學，雙性奧利
Relationships: JOP - Relationship





	母親

0.

可是一直有人拖住你，叫你留在池塘裡面，跟你說會沒事的。

1.

奧利弗和詹姆斯之間，又爆發了一次巨大的爭吵。

奧利弗站在原地，眼眶泛紅，挺翹的鼻頭染上了一些病態的紅色，他棕綠色的雙眼此時被一層水霧覆蓋，他不可置信的看著站在自己對面的這個男人——自己的弟弟。

“為什麼你總是要問我這種問題？”奧利弗聲音嘶啞，伴隨著濃重的鼻音，含糊的吐出了一句破碎又無力的質問——你為什麼總是問這種問題？

又或者他想要問的問題是：為什麼總是你問我這種問題？

詹姆斯站在更為明亮的一側，他雙手握緊又鬆開，聽到這樣破碎的疑問傳入耳朵的瞬間，他抬起了頭。

看見了令他心碎的一幕，奧利弗站在光線更加昏暗的一側，淚水止不住的從他的眼角滾落，他神情悲傷，一種難以言喻的、卻直至靈魂的痛切令詹姆斯幾乎是瞬間忘記了這樣一場“戰爭”原本就是不必要的——他只需要當好原本的角色；一個聽話的弟弟、奧利弗的家人。

“你為什麼總是問我這種問題？”奧利弗又一次出聲，他的聲音更加嘶啞，情緒破碎的糅雜其中，更加無力的質問讓奧利弗看上去像是要消失在那一片朦朧的黑暗中那樣，細瘦的肩膀像是累極了那樣無力的下垂，雙手無措的交叉在一起，他眼神中帶著隱隱的祈求和明顯的悲傷望向那一片明亮之處。

詹姆斯雙唇顫抖著，他甚至能夠聽見空氣中他所發出的一聲極為微弱的悲鳴，只可惜還未出聲那聲悲鳴就被他吞入肚中，空氣中只瀰漫著夏日午後那股潮濕的氣味——隨後，他看見奧利弗眼神中更多悲傷和痛苦時全然的心碎了。

“為什麼你總是要問有關我們父母的問題？”

“你原本應該將自己的那些多餘的腦筋全部放在你的那些星星上，為什麼你要問這種愚蠢的問題？只是因為那句你在我心裡是這個星球上最可愛的觀星者，你就會認為我不會對你發脾氣或是感到不滿嗎？”奧利弗從黑暗中走了出來，他走向被微弱的光籠罩住的地方，現在詹姆斯能夠清晰的看見奧利弗了——詹姆斯懊悔至極，他伸出雙手想要撩開奧利弗金色的頭髮，用一個實際的親吻來安撫自己的哥哥。

但事與願違，詹姆斯抽出了放在自己褲包裡的雙手，極為傲慢的理了理自己的衣角，站了起來，看著那雙痛苦又受傷的雙眼，一字一頓緩慢的說道：“那是因為你——奧利弗，一直在網圖隱瞞一些事情。”

“你在用謊言掩飾謊言，用你漂亮的雙眼網圖掩蓋一些事情。你是個拙劣的說謊者，但又誠實的可怕——就比如你從來不會去掩飾你對於我的情感，即使你自己也萬分清楚這些情感不應該出現在一對兄弟之間。”

“你拼命的掩藏，另一個你又拼命的想讓我知道。你說我們的父母因為意外不幸離去，又怎會一張照片也無？”詹姆斯的神情傲慢，年輕的容貌上是一種躊躇滿志的喜悅，他挑了挑眉，看著眼前的奧利弗雙頰褪去了血色，雙唇顫抖的更加厲害，更多的淚水從他漂亮的眼角沿著那富有男性魅力的柔和曲線蜿蜒而下。

詹姆斯只覺得痛苦——他的本意並非如此，他想要將奧利弗眼角的淚水吻去，又或者將他抱在懷中用自己貪婪的唇舌，輕吻上奧利弗柔軟的雙唇，給他一個包含了所有情緒又極為克制的吻。

而詹姆斯站在原地，看著奧利弗頭也不回的走進了自己的臥室。

淚水破碎在地毯上，留下了一個無足輕重的痕跡，就像是風中的低語，不消片刻便無隱無蹤。

只留下了一些難以填補的空缺和瀰漫開來的痛苦，那種痛苦一絲不差的附著在詹姆斯的思緒中。

2.

黃昏已過，夜幕緩慢下垂，隱匿了晚霞的蹤跡，留下一片靜謐的深藍蔓延至天際盡頭，卻燒出了一片火紅之色。

遠處的骯髒的紫紅色泛起了一片明亮，此處純粹又靜謐的藍色徹底的用黑暗控制住了每個人的感官，思緒萬千之下，每個人都望向那一片火紅，只希求那一片火紅能夠將他們思緒中的悲傷燃燒殆盡。

詹姆斯站在的門前，他猶豫的盯著那扇厚重的棕色木門，只需要一個輕輕的動作就能夠徹底的打破這種令人窒息的平靜。

但他卻遲遲沒有敲響那扇木門。

詹姆斯清楚的知道，即使自己不敲響那扇木門，他也完全能夠走進去——他可以絲毫不費力，只需要將自己的手搭門把手上，稍微一使力就能將它徹底的推開。

那“棕色屏障”只是一道虛掩的門，房間內並不柔和的白光就從這不透風的棕色之中破開，輕緩的照在詹姆斯的臉頰上。

詹姆斯並未上手，而那白光又開一吋，詹姆斯站在門前向那房間裡細細望去，奧利弗失意至極，原本那令人心醉神迷，散發著迷人的茉莉濃香的金色頭髮也變得暗淡下來——即使是在這樣白光下。

他的雙頰泛紅，鼻頭的皮膚像是要裂開那樣泛著不正常的紅，白光附著在他的皮膚上，眼角斷斷續續的光亮變得刺眼起來，那刺眼的光亮順著他面部輪廓而下，劃過之處，一片水光。

詹姆斯站在黑暗中，看著奧利弗踡縮在棕色的門後，躺在一片白光中，因為詹姆斯愚蠢的問題，絲毫不經思考又心口不一的話語，壓抑著聲音極為難過的哭泣著。

詹姆斯忘記了他應該是一個更加禮貌的態度——他應該敲門，他想要道歉。

為他那粗魯的言語和惡劣的行徑道歉。

而詹姆斯什麼也顧不上了，奧利弗眼角的淚水令他感受到了一種極為痛苦、絕不想再次體驗的情緒。

他推開了那扇棕色的門，那片他本以為會令他眼角酸澀的白光在他推開門後，變成了模糊而明亮的暖黃色燈光，奧利弗驚訝的抬起了自己金色的頭顱，那滿是淚水的面頰徹底的轉向了詹姆斯——奧利弗短暫的停止了哭泣，極為驚訝的看著眼前的詹姆斯。

詹姆斯走到奧利弗的面前，輕柔而急切的摟過他的肩膀，想要將他漂亮又溫暖的金色頭顱護在自己的胸前。

奧利弗開始掙扎，隨後肩膀不受控制的開始抖動，緩慢又克制的發出一聲又一聲含糊不清的嗚咽。

詹姆斯只覺得心痛難忍，低下頭一邊說著對不起，一邊親吻奧利弗的眼角——就像他最開始想做的那樣，伴隨著一聲又一聲的道歉，卻又有更多的淚水從奧利弗的眼眶中湧出，詹姆斯的心徹底的碎了。

他蹲下身，想要親吻自己哥哥的手指，還未將那指尖圓潤還泛著粉色的淺色手指放在嘴邊時，奧利弗終於說話了。

“我要告訴你真相，一切的真相。詹米，無論如何，你都是哥哥的禮物。無論如何.......”奧利弗的鼻音更重，緩慢的吐出詞句，他將自己寬鬆的睡褲褪下。

沒有絲毫保留的向著詹姆斯張開了自己的雙腿。

這是詹姆斯始料未及的動作，此刻他看清楚了所有的秘密——奧利弗的秘密。

奧利弗漂亮的手指將他身下象征著男性的醜陋器官撥開，詹姆斯看見了一個他從未真實見過的器官，在一片由他自己的手指和手臂破碎的阴影中，毫無保留的展現在了他的眼前。

暖色的燈光下，那個柔軟的器官隱匿在一片朦朧之中，奧利弗身上細軟的絨毛覆蓋在那個完全不屬於男性的器官上。

它柔軟的閉合在一起，在極度困惑之中他感受到了一種空前濃烈的情感，那淺色的器官包裹著更加甜美艷麗的內裡，詹姆斯在他人身上從未感受過的風情。

詹姆斯對自己的改變感到驚訝，他無法理解此時他瘋狂跳動的心臟是何等的渴求奧利弗的觸碰，又或者他渴求觸碰奧利弗，他想要將奧利弗抱在懷裡告訴他這沒什麼，但詹姆斯所做只是將視線轉移到那片奧利弗手指製造的陰影上。

片刻之後他終於明白了，他愛他，超過了他能理解的範圍之中的愛，這不是單純的愛情亦或是親情，這是種極為複雜且難以解釋的情感，詹姆斯愛他，那是種極為痛切的愛，甚至難以言說愛是什麼。

“我很抱歉。”詹姆斯拉過放在一旁的毛毯，將它覆蓋在奧利弗的大腿上，他依舊沒有勇氣用自己的手臂環抱住奧利弗，他能做到的就是將奧利弗的秘密掩蓋起來。

“我也很抱歉，詹米。”奧利弗仍保持著那個姿勢，他的眼淚在詹姆斯將視線移開的那一瞬間又一次的湧出。

奧利弗看著詹姆斯，祈求詹姆斯能夠將他的視線重新放回自己的身上。

他能夠接受詹姆斯的憤恨，同樣也能夠接受他的懷疑，但別是現在這樣，他一言不發任由一個秘密瀰漫在一個窗戶緊閉的房間內，詹姆斯仍舊是可以呼吸的，但這個秘密來自奧利弗，它幾乎將奧利弗徹底的拽入了湖底，冰冷和窒息，還有那沉重的桎梏將他拉向那無盡的深淵——沒有詹姆斯的生活。

“你不必抱歉，奧利.....你不必.....”還未等詹姆斯說完奧利弗張開自己的雙唇輕輕的含住了詹姆斯的下唇。

而他仍覺得冰冷。

詹姆斯手足無措，還未明了應該如何去做出回應時，那柔軟的雙唇放開了詹姆斯的下唇。

他抬起頭，看見了奧利弗雙頰泛紅眼中滿是絕望。

詹姆斯輕輕的吻去了奧利弗眼角的淚水，他的將自己柔軟溫暖的唇瓣輕輕的貼在奧利弗的眼皮上，不安的雙眼顫動著，奧利弗的手指拉著詹姆斯的衣服下擺。

輕柔而熱烈的吻緩慢的覆蓋在奧利弗的面頰上。

最終，那溫柔的雙唇含住了奧利弗飽滿的下唇，紅艷的舌尖伸出，挑逗的劃過詹姆斯的唇珠，詹姆斯心頭酸疼難耐，將自己的手指緩緩的插入那些細軟溫熱的髮絲中去。

最終他放開了奧利弗的唇瓣，他細細的凝視著奧利弗的雙眼，拇指摩挲著他凸起的顴骨。

“別離開我,詹米....別離開我。”奧利弗的淚水又一次的湧出，他看著詹姆斯只覺得他或許下一秒就會離開那樣，細瘦溫熱的手指緊緊的環繞住詹姆斯的手腕。

3.

詹姆斯將自己的雙手放在奧利弗的臀部，奧利弗雙手捧著詹姆斯的臉吮吸著他的淺色唇瓣。

白色的襯衫覆蓋在奧利弗細瘦的身體上，白色的袖口從他的手腕上缓慢滑下，露出一截柔润的皮肤，詹姆斯的双手撩开奥利弗过长的衬衣下摆双手沿着那温暖干燥的皮肤向上抚摸，奥利弗的双肩因为过于露骨的动作极为局促的耸了起来。他的双手几乎要因为这样绵长而不剧烈的痒意向下滑落的时候，詹姆斯终于抓住了他的手腕。

奧利弗躺在床上，詹姆斯健壯、堅硬的大腿抵住了奧利弗柔軟脆弱的女性器官，詹姆斯依靠在奧利弗的胸膛上，濕熱的唇瓣親吻著奧利弗柔軟的胸脯，奧利弗撫摸著詹姆斯的棕發，一種極為熟悉又親近的感覺讓奧利弗雙肩顫抖，他低下頭輕吻詹姆斯的額頭和發頂。

詹姆斯的吻並未停下，奧利弗雙頰泛紅，看著詹姆斯那極為“邪惡”的唇舌一路向下，直到他那敏感的腿心感受到了那唇舌的愛撫，奧利弗抬起頭看見了詹姆斯抬眼——眉毛極為興奮的上挑，那雙同他無異的棕綠色雙眼，流淌出了一種同他外表不相符的佔有慾。

奧利弗感覺那原本柔軟閉合著的細縫，極為熱烈的迎接著詹姆斯唇舌的入侵，腫脹的陰蒂被舌頭拂過之後，隨即而來那濕熱溫柔——幾十分鐘前還同奧利弗爭吵的唇舌，此刻猛烈的吮吸著他脆弱又甜美的陰蒂，奧利弗覺得小腹酸脹，腿心充血，還未反應過來究竟發生了什麼的時候，粘膩的液體就從他的腿心緩慢的流下。

強烈的快感令奧利弗戰慄著，雙腿被迫打開，那柔軟的細縫此時徹底的打開，露出了紅艷的內裡，那粘膩的體液讓他的腿心在這樣柔和的燈光下泛著一種淫靡又極富吸引力的微光。

詹姆斯分開那淺色的陰唇，濕潤的舌尖劃過那紅艷的內裡，奧利弗尖叫著求詹姆斯停手。他將奧利弗抱起來徹底的坐在自己的腿上，他又一次的將奧利弗的乳頭含入自己口中，手指小心的入侵了那柔軟的腿心，奧利弗哭叫著讓詹姆斯停下，卻在最後感受到了詹姆斯的性器狠狠的嵌入了自己的體內。

詹姆斯的雙手抓住了奧利弗的臀部，用力的一次又一次的將自己的性器送入奧利弗的體內。

這是詹姆斯經歷過最棒的一次水乳交融，他能感覺到自己的哥哥——艷麗又令人移不開眼的風情，他的痛苦、他的秘密、他的絕望，他被全然操控之中那毫無反抗意味的順從——極為甜蜜的順從。

奧利弗的眼尾泛紅，詹姆斯不能從他神情中看出痛苦或是歡愉。

奧利弗搖著頭，他無法直面這樣的快感，他所想只覺得畸形。

從他的身體，從令他感覺到這樣羞恥快感的人——詹姆斯。  
他哭泣著想要將自己的散發著茉莉濃香的頭顱靠在一個連光也照不進來的地方，他拼命的想要躲避這一切。

緊接著詹姆斯又一次含住了他腫脹的乳頭，奧利弗閉上雙眼，顫抖著雙手將自己的手指緩慢的插進了那些棕色的髮絲之間，他甚至無力收緊自己的手指，快感煙霧下隱藏的背德感令他又一次小腹酸脹，緊閉雙眼，用力的咬著自己的下唇，令自己不要發出任何聲響。

但最終一切都變了，奧利弗悶哼出聲，

低下頭，茉莉濃香混雜著奧利皮膚上的味道，瀰漫在整個房間裡

——此刻，房間裡那沉悶的秘密被這樣柔和的香味代替了。

詹姆斯抬起頭，在這樣的氣味下只覺得眼前的事物不在流轉，他感受不到時間的流動，卻能夠看見那繁星有條不紊的在天際上流轉，日復一日，那昏黃的燈光緩慢的溜進他的眼底，那茉莉濃香像是有了自己的顏色那般——先是濃郁的金色，就像是奧利弗頭髮上被陽光徹底照亮的顏色，隨後是棕色，那扇木門的顏色。

他感覺自己的肩膀一疼，後知後覺的看向奧利弗——他正在經歷那最令他神志盡失的高潮。

奧利弗整個人癱軟了下來，原本溫柔的環繞著詹姆斯頭顱的雙手無力的垂下，手指因為用力抓住身下的床單而泛白，但因為高潮就連那薄薄的床單也沒能抓起任何皺紋。

他嚶嚀這“詹姆斯”、“詹米”、“抱歉”這樣的詞句，聲音嘶啞，語句中因為哭泣而產生的鼻音令詹姆斯感到心痛。

詹姆斯親吻著奧利弗的眼角，想要他不再哭泣，想讓他忘記先前所發生的一切。

他覺得如獲新生，在此刻之前他作為奧利弗的弟弟沉睡了過去，又在某一刻他作為奧利弗的情人醒來。

詹姆斯抱著他的金髮情人，親吻著他的側臉，依舊在道歉。

4.

“我很抱歉，詹米。這太不正常了.....我很抱歉......”奧利弗哭泣著將自己的臉埋進了詹姆斯的頸窩，他哭泣著，細瘦的雙臂折疊在胸前，他被完全的摟進了詹姆斯的懷裡。

“沒事，沒事。會好的，奧利.....一切都會好的。”現在是詹姆斯親吻著奧利弗的頭頂和額頭了。

“我們可以離開這裡，我們可以去巴黎、羅馬、紐約又或者是我們可以跨過那些大洋，去到中國.....我們可以坐著遊輪去到你想去的任何地方，他們不會知道你的秘密，只會為你的魅力所折服，只要你在我的身邊，你可以永遠做一個旅行者。”

“我愛你，也愛你那所謂的‘小秘密’，我愛你的一切，奧利弗。無論是這個甜蜜的、無足輕重的秘密，又或者是你那些常人難以明了其緣由的話語，我愛你。這遠比我知道的更久，比你能想象的更強烈。我會保護你，保護你的秘密，直到.....我們不得不分開的那一天。”詹姆斯聲音溫柔，低沉而飽滿。

奧利弗終於抬起了自己泛紅的雙眼，隨後他緊閉雙眼，將自己的嘴唇毫無顧慮的貼上了詹姆斯微張的雙唇。

這依舊是一個纏綿悱惻的吻。

詹姆斯在閉上雙眼的剎那，只覺得恍惚間他聞到了母親胸膛上的味道，又似乎看見了母親那模糊的樣貌。

END


End file.
